Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Cytrines
Summary: Cassandra's love for her sister continues to blur the line. Sophitia's injury returns with debilitating side effects that threatens the very core of the Alexandra family. Rated M for suggestive themes. Cassandra/Sophitia.
1. Beginnings

**Note:** This is my first fanfiction. I noticed there is a severe lack of Cassandra and Sophitia fanfiction, so I thought why not create one that focuses on both - but especially Cass. Please enjoy and review if you like what you see! Any comments welcome.

**Disclaimer**: Cassandra and Sophitia are not mine (although I wish they were!), they belong to Namco.

**Rating:** Rated M for adult themes which include an intense sister relationship.

* * *

"Get up you lazy excuse for a daughter!"  
The warmth of the bed had suddenly turned freezing cold - as the duvet was quickly intercepted and thrown to the floor.  
"Ugh… just… five more… minutes!" Cassandra retaliated and protected herself from the oncoming wrath of this nightmare - which in her opinion - was far worse than the real thing itself! Bleary eyed she sighed, and rolled over, trying to focus in on her surroundings. It was pitch black in the room, but the monstrous shadow loomed even closer. She stood up wearily and folded her arms, preparing for the daily onslaught.  
"…and Sophitia would NEVER leave the bakery unattended to just so that you could go to the toilet!" her mother continued to nag, almost spitting with rage.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Cassandra fought back, feeling her temper rise to boiling point, "Wet myself!?"  
She was immediately answered by a resounding slap. It stung into her reddened cheek as she staggered backwards - the shock and sheer force of the aggressive attack nearly bowled Cassandra over. She looked up angrily - touching her face with the palm of her hand - the heat was pulsating from her inflicted bruise. Pain was bearable, but her mother was already treading the very thin line to completely unbearable. An uncomfortable silence crept in; she watched her mother sigh, then proceeding to dump her dusty, worn bakery outfit on the floor.

"I'm never good enough, am I?" Cassandra muttered, slowly picking up the rejected outfit that lay in front of her. It was damp from the previous rainy day; the thin cotton itched in her calloused hands. Her mother avoided all direct eye contact, choosing to bow her head and silently plod out of the bedroom door – leaving Cassandra to pick up the pieces.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of the early morning quickly shifted into a lighter paced afternoon. People going to and fro on the dusty streets buzzed past Alexandra Bakery. Cassandra dabbed her forehead with the end of her dirty apron, and sat back down on the wooden stool completely exhausted. Trying to sell yesterday's bread today was tough going – no one wanted bread that was even harder than the stones on the ground. She sighed, it was not enough to appease mother, not nearly enough. Cursing under her breath, she rose up and kicked the stool over in frustration.

"Dammit! Why the hell won't this bread sell!?"

Her left arm lashed out, knocking the remaining bread all over the stall. Seizing a circular loaf neatly into her hand from behind her tired frame - using the last ounce of strength willed in her body - she raised her arm backward and launched the leftover as hard as she could. It slipped away easily from her grasp and shot through the air, narrowly missing a crowd of children that were happily playing nearby. The bread dive bombed nearby into a nest of hungry crows – they squawked angrily before cautiously tipping the hardened loaf with their dim yellowing beaks. Cassandra breathed in deeply and relaxed, releasing some of the pent up rage dwelling inside her. She glanced in amusement as the scattered remains of the bread were quickly torn apart by the little winged beasts of death - squawking and fighting for the tiniest breadcrumbs.

"Poor mothers' bread…,"she mused, tidying up the remainder from the maddening crows and tossing it aside from the dust-ridden stall, "…Only fit for the birds to eat."

"_Cassandra…_!"

A familiar - yet gentle - voice called out to her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. A young woman waved broadly in the distance and started to limp in the direction towards the stall.

"So-Sophitia!"

Cassandra immediately dropped everything in her hands and ran to her peaceful older sister - diving under the stall, bounding off the rickety fence and straight into her warm embrace.

"Sophitia…," Cassandra whispered, burying her face into the warmness. Her sister gave a beaming smile as if in reply and hugged her softly, wrapping her delicate arms around her neck.  
"I missed you _so _much…" Cassandra continued, almost tearing up with her sister's long absence. "I…I'm so-"

"Hush…," Sophitia soothed, pressing a delicate finger on her younger sister's trembling lips, guiding her closer to her beating heart. "I know…"

It seemed like they were the last two on earth at that moment, everything else was but an ethereal memory wistfully floating on the horizon. Cassandra was content - but more than that – she was blessed, blessed to have such a wonderful and beautiful sister. To hear her breathe was like the pulse of life itself - Her smile was the sweetest in all of Athens - it calmed her nerves and built up her courage. She hugged onto her elder sister and rested happily in her loving embrace. Sophitia's finger ran slightly against Cassandra's bruised cheek as she brushed away some stray rebellious hair away. She gasped as the last remnant wisp of hair revealed the mark of disobedience.

"Did mother do this…?" she paused and lightly traced her fingertips across the brazen unsightly bruise. Cassandra could not help but feel ashamed; her heart began to race as she could feel herself starting to burn up with embarrassment.  
"It…It's nothing…"  
Cassandra gently pulled away from her concerned sister and folded her arms defensively, lowering her head. She could not bear to be a disappointment again. Not a moment later and slender arms wrapped around her waist once again, that familiar soft touch and sweet smell enveloped her.  
"I'll protect you," she whispered, "No matter what."  
_Powerless_.  
Cassandra was absolutely powerless at that moment, as Sophitia's fingers entwined with hers. A mere touch rendered Cassandra immobile to her sister's charm. Breathlessly, all she could do was fixate into a daze while Sophitia continued to close in.  
It was as if time had stood still, this was all she ever wanted and needed. Cassandra held her breath, trembling with a mixture of excitement and uncertainty.

"Sophie!"

Cassandra sharply awoke from her tranquil dream, as Sophitia's hands suddenly slipped away from her waist. A muscular, tanned, man in his early thirties stumbled into the bakery stall. He puffed up to them exhausted, carrying an assortment of weapons in his torn, aged leather satchel. Cassandra's heart sank; it was Sophitia's husband Rothion.

"Uh… did I just interrupt something ladies?" he flustered, putting down the array of weapons on to the sandy ground and wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead with his other hand.  
"No, no dear" Sophitia laughed, quickly turning around to face her husband. "I was just saying hello to Cass." She proceeded to give him a peck on his rugged cheek and wrapped her arm casually around his.  
Cassandra sighed then nodded in response, glaring at her brother-in-law with contempt. How long was he watching them? She thought to herself, fuming that her special moment was interrupted by that big oaf.  
"Well…I'm glad to see you are _both_ well." Cassandra eventually conceded, acknowledging the fact he was there. Her eyes wandered to Sophitia and she looked away with possible guilt, tugging onto her husband's arm. Cassandra decided to continue the subject "How did your journey go to the lands of the far East?"  
Sophitia glanced at her husband apprehensively, as if she wasn't sure on how to respond. Rothion's expression darkened, his usual jolly demeanour decayed into that of a more serious nature.  
"It went good for most of the trip; the kids really enjoyed themselves and we made more than enough selling the weapons I created…" His voice wavered for a moment but he composed himself and continued. " But we were attacked."  
"_Attacked!?_" Cassandra looked on horrified, repeating those awful words. Her thoughts quickly went out to her niece and nephew. "Where are Patroklos and Pyrrha? Are they safe?"  
"Don't worry, Cassandra." Sophitia reassured, "The children are with Rothion's mother and father at the moment."  
"Thank goodness!" Cassandra gripped onto back of the stall sighing with relief. She knew well enough by the expression of Sophitia however, that the tale was not going to end up with a happy ending.  
"There were two of them. A man with a sinister sounding voice and a little girl whom he kept calling his 'beloved'. Sophie held the man off, but the little girl ravished her with a sword." Rothion continued, choking up. "But… her leg; they had a shard from that _bastard _sword, Soul Edge." He slammed his fist down in frustration onto the weapons lying on the ground. "Damn it..! I-I… couldn't do anything, I was frozen on the spot."

"Sophitia…"

Cassandra turned to her sister, she was pained by the fact that Sophitia had to battle those demons again. Anger fired up inside, as her sister was now forced to deal with her leg injury again. Why did this happen? Why did Sophitia have to suffer so much? So many questions spun around in her mind with no forthcoming answers. All she could feel was resentment to her brother-in-law and he needed to know that.

"They hurt Sophitia because she was vunerable!" Cassandra exclaimed, bursting her anger at Rothion. "Why the hell didn't you do anything about it?"  
"_Cassandra_!" Sophitia rose up, defending her husband. "He isn't used to fighting like us; he doesn't have the God's protection-"  
"-He's a _bloody coward_! You know full well that I don't have the God's blessing either!" she raged, furious that her sister could love such a man who was so damn useless.  
Sophitia just sighed, shaking her head.  
Cassandra could see that this would get her nowhere and immediately changed her tone, lowering her accusing hand. There was so much she wanted to say - but in light of the current situation, she could only muster a few pathetic words as some sort of apology.

"But…He's lucky to have you Sophitia…I-I guess I would have done the same thing…"

She nodded in reply and took her younger sister's hand. It was warm and yet so soft for working in the bakery most of the time. "I know how you feel Cass, it is unfortunate that this happened – but I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"That's right!" Rothion suddenly came back to life, giving a hearty, bellowed chuckle. "Sophie is still with us! That's the main thing, isn't it dear _sister-in-law_?" He gave his upset wife a smooch on the lips and winked to Cassandra.  
Cassandra ignored the oaf's ill gesture and looked carefully to Sophitia, who hobbled to the remaining bread clusters and tidied them all up neatly in her satchel. She noted with even more special attention as Sophitia touched the side of her neck repeatedly, looking flustered.

"Sis, you sure you're okay?"  
Cassandra was genuinely concerned that Sophitia was acting slightly off. Even Rothion had suddenly gone quiet.

"Sophitia?"

"I'm F-fine…" Sophitia eventually replied, forcing a weak smile. She avoided direct eye contact with her sister and toyed with the shoulder strap of her pale sapphic dress, as if in deep thought.

"I'm going to stay over at yours for a few days Cass…"


	2. Bedside Manner

**Note:** It's been almost 4 years since chapter one and with the release of Soul Calibur V on the horizon, made me want to complete the second chapter at last! Hopefully chapter three won't take as long as this. Enjoy! Comments welcome.

* * *

She lit the wick of the candle for the third time that evening. The brooding flame flickered gently from the draught within the room as she resumed her bedside vigil. The glow from the warm light reflected on the young woman, painfully watching her sister slowly succumb to the heights of a feverish torment.  
Cassandra carefully placed a damp cloth on her sister's forehead and began to dry away the excess dampness gently.  
Her thoughts flashbacked to a few hours earlier; Sophitia's condition had ebbed away with each step closer to home - until she finally collapsed with exhaustion. What occurred next was but a mindless blur, for Rothion intervened and scooped up his unconscious wife - racing towards the Alexandra household with the remainder of his strength – barging past startled villagers who were in his adrenaline charged path. The lingering feeling of helplessness was etched into Cassandra's very core, the suddenness and uncertainty of the situation had left her shaken with her confidence sorely tested. The very least she could do now was to look after her beloved sister to the best of her ability.  
A heavy hand placed on her right shoulder rippled her thoughts back into the current situation.

"Sophie will pull through, I believe in her."

Cassandra rose up to greet her brother in law who had just entered the bedroom, feeling ashamed that she could ever doubt the will of her courageous sister. No words were forthcoming in comfort; she could only muster a nod to him in acknowledgement. His eyes usually joyous were now vacant and lifeless. A smell of damp lingered from his bulky frame; he removed his sullen hand to gather the assortment of tools which had been strewn across the wooden floor in the previous panic. Cassandra observed silently, the warm flame flickering wildly to his sudden movements. He paused for a moment and proceeded to gaze out of the window, his expression remained emotionless. However, Cassandra quickly caught on to what he intended to do when he made his way towards the door.

"You're not leaving Sophitia like _this_!" She exasperated, stepping in front of him defensively "She needs you here when she wakes up!"

"Don't worry," Rothion assured - his voice monotonous and unwavering. Picking up the remainder of his belongings he glanced once more to his wife, "I know you'll look after her Cass, tell her I love her."

"Don't do this to her!" Cassandra cried, raising the tone of her voice in vain. "_Rothion_!"

She wrapped both of her slender arms around his waist in a feeble attempt to force him to stay. Without warning, she found herself seconds later on the floor as he roughly pushed her aside, knocking over the bedside table in the process.

" You…_Bastard_! Ugh…"

Trying to make sense of what happened, Cassandra could only watch in shock as the repercussions of the surprise knock to the front of her forehead made her feel not only hurt - but ultimately humiliated. Rothion had walked out on her and her dying sister; his wife, the one who he was supposed to protect with his life. It didn't make any sense at all to Cassandra, all she felt was the pain and confusion.  
_  
Poor Sophitia!_

Emotions swirling inside and still reeling from her brother in law's sudden abandonment, Cassandra stumbled back over to her sister's bedside, ignoring the increments of dull throbbing from her bruised head. She gazed down sorrowfully at her beloved sister who was now sleeping peacefully under the warm glow of the candlelight. Sophitia was blissfully unaware of the previous event that had just occurred and perhaps – Cassandra thought – that was a blessing in disguise. The last thing she wanted was her sister to be in distress, after all, she deserved better than that. Cassandra swept away the long wisps of blonde hair from Sophitia's cheek and leaned forward, her lips moist in anticipation. She paused as if in thought and then whispered into her ear longing for her words to be heard and reciprocated.

"I will be your shield always, so pull through...we need you, I-_I...need you_..."

The only reply was from the heavy downpour of rain resonating and dripping from the exterior of the bedroom window.  
_  
It just hurt far too much._

Cassandra flopped her head onto the bed, conceding to the fact she was feeling utterly defeated; both her head and heart dictated it to be so. She glanced to her sister one last time, satisfied that she was safe for the time-being.  
The white linen sheets absorbed the reddening fluid ebbing from her forehead as she closed her eyes and her mind from the outside world. Eventually, even the sound of the rain could be heard no more in the Alexandra household.

* * *

_Silence. So warm, so nice and comfortable. Muffled voices, getting louder and closer. Not so dark now, light hues everywhere. Pain returning...Sophitia?_

"...Cassandra! Thank goodness!"

"Hold up sis, she's opening her eyes!"

Blurry but familar shapes and colours hovering around. So bright and radiant...  
_  
Sophitia_...

Cassandra could only pathetically muster a few disgruntled sounds as her eyes strained to open. She focussed her eyes on her sister who now seemed to be fully recovered as she gave a beautiful beaming smile in return.

"Cass, I was so worried! Lucius found you unconscious in a pool of blood at my beside...I-,we thought the worst."

Cassandra turned to her left to find her younger brother Lucius cleaning up her wound. He took out the cloth from the metallic water bucket, wrung it and methodically replaced the bloodied rag with a fresh warm piece.

"How long have I been here for?"

"A full five suns almost!" Lucius enthused, dabbing the cloth on her forehead." I've never seen anyone sleep so long. Mother herself was even starting to worry about you."

"Ow! Well...thank you Luce." Cassandra conceded. She could feel herself burning up with embarrassment; she didn't want to be looked after – especially by her teenage brother. It was a sign of weakness. How was she going to keep her vow to Sophitia when she inherently got knocked out by the corner of a table of all things? The shame of it!

"Soph, sh-she's turning, er... red. I-I think I'm gonna go help mother and father with the baking now!" Lucius recognised the warning signs of his sister's annoyance and scrambled to his feet, quickly throwing everything he used back into the water bucket, which sloshed around the room. Sophitia chuckled and sat down on the bed beside Cassandra, giving a quick wink to her brother.  
"I'll take it from here, tell mother and father I'll be downstairs in a few minutes to set up dinner."

Cassandra peered into Sophitia's eyes as if searching for clues; wondering what she was going to say or going to do. So many burning questions was running through her mind then; how was she was going to explain to her sister that her husband just left her there when she needed him or the fact that Rothion was acting strangely? Before the words began to form from her trembling lips, Sophitia reached out and held her hand. It was warm and comforted her nervousness.

"I'm so glad you're awake now Cass , I don't know what would have happened if Rothion hadn't come back to pick up the house key that he forgot to take with him." She paused and looked away sadly, clutching onto the worn sheets of the bed.

"What do you mean 'came back'?'" Cassandra quizzed. As far she could remember, the big oaf left her family high and dry in a moment of crisis. Without pausing for breath, she went ahead and blurted out what had occurred on that night:

"Rothion walked out on you and then knocked me into the table! He-he's a... bloody coward!"

Sophitia's expression lightened as she turned around, chuckling to herself.

"Oh dear! Looks like you really did hit your head hard. You've forgotten, haven't you Cassandra?"

"Forgot what?"

"_This_..."

Sophitia lightly kissed her sister on the forehead and intertwined her fingers with Cassandra's.

"I love you Cass. I want you to get better, but the very thought of you not being here - it fills my very heart with fear. If I were to lose you, I-I..." Her voice trailed off as her words began to falter. It was rare to see Sophitia reveal such vulnerability. Cassandra always had admired the ability of her older sister to remain calm and collected even in the most harrowing of situations, but now she was on the verge of tears and it broke her heart to see her upset.

"Hush..." Cassandra whispered, unclasping her hands to wipe away the tears from Sophitia's now reddened puffy eyes. "I'm right here, sis. There's no need to worry...not anymore."

Cassandra could see her very reflection as her gaze was met with those caring emerald coloured eyes. Her fingers brushed aside the fine tousled blonde wisps of hair as the remainder of her hand caressed her elder sister's cheek which began to redden. What was this feeling of longing? It was as if the very air itself had become thick and heavy at that precise moment. She didn't want this feeling to end.

"_Cass..._"

Her heart began to race as Sophitia blushed and responded to her touch, her full rosy lips just inches away. So close and yet...

"_Hey!"_

An all too familiar voice traced with slight annoyance resounded from downstairs and reality set in once more. Thundering footsteps approached the door and suddenly Lucius bounced into the room, eyeing up both his sisters with suspicion.

"What's taking you so long Soph? You promised you'd help out mother, but dinner is already out on the table." He sighed and continued feverently, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I had to sit and cut those vegetables and they took forever. Look - I have a big cut on my finger!"

"By the Gods Luce...we are having a private conversation here!" Cassandra exploded, glaring at her inconsiderate brother. "Can't you knock? And I'll also make sure to stuff those vegetables down your throat each time you don't!"

"But we're all _family_ Cassie! I _looove_you!"

"Don't say that to me...LUCY! Ugh!"

"Now, now, you two." Sophitia smiled softly, quickly changing the subject and then whispering into her sister's ear, "Come on Cass, you don't want your food to get cold, do you? I have something to tell you later..._in private_."


End file.
